a portal to another world
by jenasia.lester
Summary: This story begins in the land of AAA. Of a girl named Fionna. She about 15 years old now and she just broke up that ass hole of a boyfriend flame prince. well she find true love or not u decide an FxF love story! my first ever fan fic!
1. bad break up

This story begins in the land of AAA. Of a girl named Fionna. She about 15 years old now and she just broke up that ass hole of a boyfriend flame prince. Why because he cheated on her with some water chick, which broke her heart seeing him make out with her. So guess what she did, she decided to break up with that piece of shit! Even if he was her first ever boyfriend and she had her first kiss with him doesn't make him that important right, well that not what fionna thinks. Fionna loves him dearly and all he does is break her heart, so she gave up on him. Any way after their bad break up fionna fell into a deep depression crying, moping you know but one day at the fort fionna's sister cake tried to comfort little sister . But what cake would really like to do is beat the basterd of a boyfriend to sleep. Any way back to the story…fionna began to cry about flame prince again and began to sing ["tear up the photographs. But yesterday won't let go, every day, everyday any minute, here comes the emptiness, just can't leave lonely you alone, every day every day hey hey,this second chasin really gets me down,you give and taken everything I dreamed about, its time to let

(me know,)(2x)let me just let go, all I ever wanted (2x) was the simple way to get over you ] and continued to sing until she fell asleep. [The song is by : Kelly Clarkson-[all I ever wanted.]


	2. a crazy beatuiful dream

This story begins in the land of AAA. Of a girl named Fiona. She about 15 years old now and she just broke up that ass hole of a boyfriend flame prince. Why because he cheated on her with some water chick, which broke her heart seeing him make out with her. So guess what she did, she decided to break up with that piece of shit! Even if he was her first ever boyfriend and she had her first kiss with him doesn't make him that important right, well that not what fionna thinks. Fionna loves him dearly and all he does is break her heart, so she gave up on him. Any way after their bad break up fionna fell into a deep depression crying, moping you know but one day at the fort fionna's sister cake tried to comfort little sister . But what cake would really like to do is beat the basterd of a boyfriend to sleep. Any way back to the story…Fiona began to cry about flame prince again and began to sing ["tear up the photographs. But yesterday won't let go, every day, everyday any minute, here comes the emptiness, just can't leave lonely you alone, every day every day hey hey,this second chasin really gets me down, you give and taken everything I dreamed about, it's time to let

((Me know,) (2x) let me just let go, all I ever wanted 2x) was the simple way to get over you] and continued to sing until she fell asleep. **[The song is by: Kelly Clarkson-[all I ever wanted.]**

**Chapter2: one beautiful crazy dream **

While sleeping Fiona ended up in some weird woods and the fog was getting thick. As Fiona walk through the deep dark woods she heard yelling, "JAKE! JAKE! COME ON BRO STOP WITH PRANKS!" it said. Fiona began to dash closer until she bumped into someone. "Damn it watch were your going!"The weird look alike boy said. "Sorry" Said Fiona. As both Fiona and the boy was on the ground he began to blush at the fact that a smoking hot girl was on top of him. Fiona was trying to get up then notice what position they were in blushing deep crimson tries to not look at him and make fool of herself. Even if she though he was kind of cute. Then Fiona gotten off of him and ask what his name and he said "finn"and then responded by saying "and yours" she said "Fiona" she said nervously and still blushing of his cuteness. "I'm sorry for being a jerk back there." Finn said. "It's okay". Said Fiona. Finn turned to her and kissed her she began to blush blood crimson. After the kiss was over she woke up.


	3. waking up in the real world

**Waking up in the real world**

After waking up from the weird dream, Fiona walked into the kitchen that morning and whipped up some black coffee and some bacon pancakes. After that she sat down at the table and ate some bacon pancakes while reading the news paper. While reading, the paper said "News Flash there were some reported events that connect to earthquakes strong winds and light orange flashes!" Fiona yelled "cake look at this!" cake rushed down stairs "WHAT! WHAT!" "CAKE!"Said Fiona. "I'm coming I'm coming …jeez!" cake yelled back. In the kitchen Fiona showed cake the news line then cake called pg to tell him what's up. "Hello?" Said pg "hi this is cake and I read this morning's paper and found out there was some strange sittings of orange flashes so why you didn't you inform me and Fiona about it?"Said cake. "Well I was too busy to inform you girls sorry, but any way can you girls investigate the flashes in the grasslands for me?" "Sure. "Said cake. "Okay then bye." Said pg. "Bye. "Said cake. Cake hang-up the phone and ask Fiona a question. Cake said "WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Fiona said "let me guess ADVENTURE TIME!" Cake responded "hell yah!"


	4. fionna great adventure

Fiona's great adventure

Fiona dashed up the stairs and rushed into her room. She was getting ready for her great adventure. She wore a blue t-shirt with a pencil skirt with some white long socks and black and blue converse high tops with blue laces she also wore a blue and white hoodie , the white hood had bunny ears on them too. Anyway she ran back down stairs and jumped on cake's back and left for the grasslands. Searching, Fiona and cake seen the bright orange flashes nearby. Fiona and cake dashed to the weird orange light. Cake said "OMFG!"As her eyes glitter with excitement, (likely how she feels with cat nip.) Fiona said "WOW!" Fiona was highly attracted to the bright colored portal, decided to enter it so does cake. "AHHHH!" They both said falling down the portal on to the hard ground. "OH!SHIT!"They said in unison and felt the hard ground on their butts. "Damn it that hurts." said Fiona "you that right sista!" Said cake.


	5. fionna's lost piece

Fiona's lost piece

As Fiona looked at her sister she asked her "where's the portal?" cake said "I don't know?" "Awww man nn that was the only freaking way home cake, SHIT!" Fiona said angrily. RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR said a booming voice. Fiona turned around and seen an evil two headed giant attacking a village and a boy and his dog running after it. Roar it said again. Fiona and cake decided to help the boy and his dog. At the village Finn pulled out his family demon blood sword. Dashing Finn sliced both of the legs off of the giant making him scream in agony as the blood dripped on Finns sword. Finn said that's for being a dumbass two run! The giant said "SHUT UP YOU PUNY HUMAN!"Trying to squish the human boy. Then Fiona and cake enter the fight. Fiona told cake to aim her towards the giant's heads so she can slice them off cake agreed

to Fiona plan. So Fiona was aimed to the heads and made it to slice the two heads. Sling, sling of the sword though the heads. The blood began to drip off of Fiona's bunny eared hood and the dead giants body began to fall Fiona was falling with it someone caught her. She opened her eyes and seen the boy from her dream. He was blushing light pink so was she.


	6. dream lovers

Dream lovers

As they both stared in silence, Fiona and Finn both began to blush deep crimson. Finn said "Are you okay?" he said in his hot heroic voice. Fiona said "I'm fine." still blushing. Finn notice that he was still holding her and blushed too. "Sorry" he said Fiona responded by saying "what are you sorry for?" "For staring that's why." "Ohh." said Fiona. "FIONA! FIONA! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT HONEY!" yelled cake dashing towards them. "FINN, FINN ARE YOU ALRIGHT DUDE!"Yelled Jake also dashing towards him. Finn said um, ummm, ummm….Fiona said "Can you please get to your damn point!"So do you want to like come my umm… (Rubbing the back of his neck.) House tonight and play some B-MO?" "Sure"said Fiona still blushing"but I and my sister don't have any where to stay because …. We are from another universe …" "YOU'RE FROM WHAT! Said Finn "Where from…." "Never mind that Fiona we got to take you to Pb castle now!" said Finn quickly grabbing Fiona's arm and dashing towards Jake and yelled hop on! Wait! Said Fiona she yelled cake, "Catch up with me okay!" Cake responded "OKAY!"


	7. to pb's

**To Pb's**

(**Sorry for the delay over the weekend but I had to party like a rock star to yours truly J.L)**

Dashing Fiona, Finn, Jake, and Cake made it to the castle. Finn said "come with me." as he was grabbing her arm. She blushed. They made it to Pb's bedroom. "Here goes notin." said Finn. He knocked on the door "oh yesssss!" said pb "oh my glob!" Finn and Fiona heard the bed rocking. They both blushing deep crimson. "PB WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!"He said. Pb said "NOTHIN!" he heard some things breaking and broco talking to her. She told him "get in the closet now," "okey,"responed broco. Then she opened the door. "Hi Finn," said Pb innocently knowing she was doing something dirty. "Hi PB," said Finn. He was trying to ignore the weird sounds from her room from a few minutes ago, "so can you help me because this girl named Fiona needs to find her way back home in the land of AAA," Fiona interrupted and said "How did you know where I live?" "Well," responded Finn "The ice king created a fan fiction about you and your sister…," "ohh…," said Fiona then Finn and Pb continued their conversation. "So she came from another universe right?" Said Pb. "Yea," said Finn nervously.


	8. back at the treefort

**Now here's a long chapter for you guys from your awesome writer J.L**

"Well … I'm going to have to do so research about her universe, and finish my transporter to reach other universes, so she can stay here until I'm done with the transporter, if she likes…" said pb. "Okay Pb" said Finn. Then he turned to Fiona and said "do you want to stay here or you can… uhh….stay with me a-and j-Jake. Fiona began to blush at Finn's cuteness again and said "Ill love stay with you Finn." Finn blushed even a deeper color of red and said "okay let's get going then." Before Finn was about to say good bye, Pb she shut the door in his face. "Okay… then bye." He said awkwardly. Then Fiona said "Let's go to tree house I'm pooped" "me too." Said Finn. As they left the castle Finn said "Fiona... are you still up for the game of bmo…?" "Yea of course I am did you think I would chicken out?!"Said Fiona, little challenging. Finn said actually I did …"a little more determined. Fiona said "you're on!" more determined than ever. "Okay". Said Finn, coolly. "So you think I'm no challenge, don't you" yelled Fiona Finn said "maybe…"even cooler **"okay"** Fiona said deviously. "Uhh Fiona why are you sounding weird?" Said Finn stopping his whole act of being a jack ass. **"Oh nothing" **said Fiona. Then she hopped on top of Finn and said "you're just a jackass." "Hey!" he said back and rolled on top of her and said "your one too." Then she giggled at him then rolled back on top of him and said "who ever reach the house first gets to choose the game." "Okay," said Finn slyly, smirking Fiona did the same. They gotten up and ran as fast as they could and then made it. Guess who made it… Fiona. Finn was impressed with Fiona's great running skills. Wow Fiona you're a great runner. Oh thank you Finn said Fiona with a pink blush. You're well welcome said Finn with a red blush. They walked into the tree fort and Jake said what do you guys want eat Finn said how about some bacon and eggs? Well okay me and cake will be gone to the breakfast kingdom in a couple of hours oh yeah and no funny business.

"Okay" said Finn coolly. "Okay...bye!" "Bye!" yelled Finn. Then Finn turned his head towards Fiona and said "So…let's get started"


	9. bmo gaming

**Here's the next long chapter your story teller J.L**

So what game you want to play Fiona? Finn asked "maybe sunshine guardians 2." "Okay," They began to play until they reached the boss level with a Mr. and Mrs. Silly Sam. They did the combo move at the same time then they won the game. During the height of excitement Fiona kisses Finn. Finn felt Fiona's soft lips on his tasting her chocolate lip gloss .Then he began to blush deep crimson .After the kiss Fiona just realized that she just kissed Finn then blush crimson also. "What just fuckin happened…"said Fiona Finn said "we…we…kissed..." "I'm sorry Finn…" said Fiona why are you sorry it...it …was amazing,Fiona blushed an even deeper crimson ,what… she said confused Finn walk closer to her then cupped her cheek saying the first time I laid eyes on you I fell in love with you. His hands began to slip on to hers intertwining as his looked in her light blue eyes as they sparkled in the evening light then he began to sing to her.** [The artist Justin Timberlake the song mirrors] **_are you something to admire ,cause you shine like something like a mirror but I can't help but notice you reflect in this heart of mine if you ever feel alone and the glare is hard to find just know that I'm always peering out on the other side cause in your hand my hand is a pocket full of soap I could tell you there's no place we couldn't go just put your hands on the past I'm here trying to bring you though you just got to be strong I don't want to lose you now I'm looking right at the other half of me the biggest scene inside my heart there 's a space but now your home..you were right here all along it like you're my mirror…._then he continued on until Fiona woke up finding out that the kiss and grand romance was just another romantic dream but she noticed something weird she heard a loud heart beat against her ear …it was Finn's. (Fiona's P.O.V) Finn was deep asleep snoring loud as ever but looked so cute wait a minute why can I hear his heart I look down and I see his arm around my waist. WTF! How did I even fall asleep without knowing damn it I'm such a dumb ass. Oh no he's waking up. DAMN IT! Finn's dark blue ocean eyes slowly opened then he look down at me with the reddest blush ever… I gave the same look back. He said "uhh…hi.


	10. somethin brand new

**Sorry for taking sooo long to your truly J.L.**

"Uhh…hi" I said in response. Finn began to blush even deeper crimson .I got up quickly and run to the bathroom. "Damnit why do I always make a fool of myself I bet he's thinking that I am a dumb ass right now! I'm so stupid …"my eyes began to full with tears then I heard Finn at the door he said "Fiona are you all right in there?" he asked I said "I'm fine …" I said still sobbing he said "Fiona can you please come out please" he begged "okay" I said I opened the door Finn stared at me then made a silly face and made me smile then I blushed at Finn's charms he made me happy when I was sad. Then I said "Finn...thanks for cheering me up." I said with a red blush, "you're welcome" said Finn with a crimson blush. Then I stood on my tippy toes and kissed Finn on the cheek and said "thanks Finn again for being so kind and comforting" then I hugged him. He said nothing all he done was blush and smile. "Fiona ….I've been trying to tell you something…." "What is it" I said "it's that…that….I…uh" "WERE BACK!" Cake yelled. Damn it I thought. Cake walked up stairs to see me and Finn fingers intertwining "ohhh this just got interesting?" Said cake in a sassy tone as all ways then she said "awe how cute my little sister got a boyfriend" "WE ARE NOT TOGETHER" we screamed together both of us blushing deep crimson cake said "okay you don't have to be on the offensive side jeez… anyway come down stairs for dinner okay." "Okay" we said then we went down stairs for dinner after we ate I said asked what were you about to say about what you've wanted to tell me. "Uh… well … I want to tell you that I ….I…"then Jake interrupted "FINN! FIONNA, LOOK!" "AT WHAT!" We yelled. We ran outside to see what Jake wanted then he said "look!" pointing to the sky then me and Finn seen shooting star! Finn said" hurry, Fiona and make a wish!" I did I wish that I could stay here forever with everyone in AAA with me… then I opened my eyes and began to stare at the stars and hope my wish would come true. Finn's (P.O.V) she's so beautiful in the moonlight. I wish I could tell her that. How she is beautiful in every single way I wish I could just …just…have her.


	11. staring at the stars

**Sorry for taking forever I was so busy with school homecoming so here's the story…**

"She's an beautiful adventuress ,every time I look in her eyes I drown in them She makes me heart stop with her voice she make body warmer than it should be her beauty within her makes her different than my past girlfriends. She's kind, beautiful, cool, way more fun than Marcy, hotter than flame princess, sweeter than Pb, and I think I'm in love with her…" "Uhh Finn….." said Fiona "yeah" I say coolly "what you about to say…." "Well uhhh that...that…I …. (Blushing)….I…._** (The song when can I see you again by owl city)**__ switch on the sky and stars glow for you. Go see the world cause it also brand close your eyes cause your future ready to shine it just a matter of time .____before we learn to fly….. Welcome to the rhythm of the night…., something in the air you can't deny…. It's been fun but I got to go life is way too short to take it slow but before I go and hit the road I got a know til then when can we do this again oh(4x) when can I see you again oh(4x)"then he continued singing until the song was over ".._uh…Finn I …I…"I said "Fiona I want this moment with you to last forever … staring at the beautiful stars with the most beautiful girl I ever seen ….and…and that girl is you Fiona…" she blushed and slammers at the words I said " I….I…love you Finn…"she said in a soft airy tone. "I love you to Fiona…"I said nervously. We stared at each other lost in each other's eyes. I moved closer to her than closer that we were one inch away from our lips meeting. I felt like I was flying when my lips met her's .I felt unstoppable when I felt her slender soft arms around my neck. I felt static when I wrapped my arms around her waist. It began to be even more passionate when my tongue fought Fiona's for dominance. She won with her soft tongue wrapping around mine. My heart skips beat with her soft touch her sweet smile her true beauty stared at her a soft smile grew on her lovely lips. Tears rolled her cheeks I wiped the tears off with my index finger. A smile grew on my face. I said " I will never let anything tear us apart."


	12. author's note

**There will be a new story coming soon called welcome to ooo York city! It'sa song fic musical! I hope you'll read it soon bye!oh yeah and review, fav and follow! Yours truly J.L **


End file.
